


Wi-fi emergency

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Cute Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Cute Park Chanyeol, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, Handyman Park Chanyeol, M/M, Meet-Cute, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun has an emergency, his connection decided not to work the same day of an important match of his favorite online game.Luckily the customs's service will send him someone who will solve his problem.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Wi-fi emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, but it's not my first language and I hope you will enjoy it! Thank you for reading it!

He was ready. That afternoon he was going to play a match, no, not a match, the match! He couldn’t wait to win and remind to all his friends that he was the king of online games.

“ Maybe I should practice a little bit more, my fingers need to be ready for later!” he said while turning the computer on.

While taking a sip of his too hot coffee he clicked on the game.

He looked confused at the screen, where the game didn’t start, and he clicked again.

And again.

“ Please, Wi-fi, I'm begging you, not now, not today. You can give me problems for the rest of the month if you want, but not now, please!” he cried out while realizing that there was a connection problem.

“ Ok, Baekhyun, take a deep breath. You can wait, hoping that is a temporary problem or you can call someone, hoping that they send people also on Saturday” he told himself and since he couldn’t risk it, he took his phone and called.

“ Good morning, this is the customers’ service, how can I help you?” asked a bored voice.

“ Morning, I have problems with my connection.”

“ Did you already try to-”

“ Yes, I've done everything, but it doesn’t work, can you send someone to fix it, please?”

“ I’m sorry sir, but we don’t offer that service during the weekend.”

“ I’m begging you, it’s for a very important thing, it’s for….work, yes, for work, I could lose my job!” he lied.

Silence from the other side of the phone. He was sweating.

“ Please!” he begged, again.

“ Ok, I found someone to send you, give me your address.”

He sat on his couch, biting his nails while waiting for his savior. He had six hours before the game.

After thirty minutes someone rang the doorbell.

“ Hello, I'm Chanyeol, I've been sent for your Wi-fi problem, they told me it’s an emergency.”

In front of him there was a tall blonde boy, he was wearing a cap, shirt pants, and a sleeves shirt that showed two muscled, also sweaty, arms.

“ Ehm I'm sorry, I was playing basketball when they called me for your emergency!” he said, blushing, noticing that he was staring at him.

He almost felt guilty towards that poor boy.

“ Yeah, sorry, but it’s a big emergency, come” he said, leading him to the computer.

“ Can i?” asked the boy, pointing at the chair.

“ You can everything if you can make that stupid connection work!”

“ That is a...nice offer, thank you!” he said laughing.

He started to work on his computer for a while.

“ Mmmmm.”

“ Mmmmm means the problem is too big to be solved before five of this afternoon?”

“ No, mmmm means that it’s strange, but it’s nothing serious. It’s about the access to the connection, i need your password, please.”

“ M-my password?”

“ Yes.”

He took a deep breath. No one had to know that password, but that was an emergency and he would have not had to see that very handsome and sexy guy again.

Even if it was a pity.

“ sexythickboy.”

Chanyeol looked at him.

“ I didn’t get it, can you talk slower?”

“Sexy thick boy” he whispered.

“ Listen, i heard thousands of awkward passwords with this job, don’t worry, i won’t judge. Unless your password is I love Justin Bieber.”

“ That would be less awkward” he sighed.

“ Sexy thick boy” he repeated.

He expected him to laugh, but Chanyeol just went back to work.

“ Can you give me a piece of paper? I had to change the password, let me write the new one down with a few quick instructions to follow in case this will happen again.”

“ Anyway” he exclaimed, looking at him, from head to toes, while taking the paper he was giving him “ your password didn’t lie”.

He was glad Chanyeol was busy writing, so he couldn’t see his red face.

“ Done!” he said, standing up.

“ Oh god thank you, really, i couldn’t miss that match!”

“ Match?”

He got so excited that he forgot about his lie.

“ Ehm….”

Chanyeol looked around the room. A room that showed his passion for games.

“ I see, you’re a gamer, so i can imagine what the emergency was” he said laughing.

“ I’m sorry!”

“ No, don’t be, actually I'm glad they sent me!”

“ Thank you again, Chanyeol, really.”

“ Good luck with your game and, please, read what i wrote very carefully!”

He closed the door and went back in front of his computer, reading the note Chanyeol left.

There was a number and then he wrote: this is the password for your wifi and for having a date with me, if you want. Text me whenever you want. Ps: you can change the password.

He laughed.

Maybe that Wi-fi problem had been useful after all, he thought, while saving that number.


End file.
